


Szmaragdowy klejnot

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellatrix Black Lestrange Lives, Colin Creevey Lives, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Severus Snape Lives, St Mungo's Hospital, formal wear, no beta we die like man
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Colin po skończeniu Hogwartu zostaje fotografem przeróżnych magazynów i gazet.





	Szmaragdowy klejnot

**Author's Note:**

> Jakby mało mi było specyficznych i rzadkich shipów, to płynę dalej swym statkiem do tego piekła. (Kocham to piekło i go nie opuszczę mimo wszystko)
> 
> Pierwszy rozdział to taki pseudo-mini-prolog (bo lepszej nazwy na to nie mam). Ledwo z nim zdążyłam, bo jak to piszę, jest 23:45, niedawno wróciłam z pracy i ogólnie ledwo kontaktuję (nie mówiąc o tym, że jestem przeziębiona).
> 
> ALE Kinktober jest najważniejszy!
> 
> Liczę więc, że będziecie cierpliwi, bo drugi rozdział postaram się napisać do końca tego miesiąca ♥ (Będzie on raczej dość długi, pewnie gdzieś ponad 5k słów wyjdzie, może i więcej. Dlaczego? Bo jakoś mi się pomysł rozwinął :D )

  
Z perspektywy czasu nazwałby to dziecięcą, niewinną fascynacją. No, bo przecież nic nie wskazywało na to, aby jego wstydliwe fantazje, czy marzenia kiedyś ujrzały światło dzienne. Miał wtedy zaledwie jedenaście lat, co mógł w ogóle wiedzieć o miłości? W tak młodym wieku nie potrafił ich tak dobrze odróżniać, jak jego starsi koledzy.  


Jednak już na swoim pierwszym roku nauki w Hogwarcie zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że oni obaj — Harry Potter i Gilderoy Lockhart — byli dla niego niedostępni.

Nie przeszkodziło to jednak młodemu Colinowi marzyć i śnić o bliższych relacjach z nimi. A jego bogatą wyobraźnię dodatkowo pobudzały zdjęcia, które robił im z ukrycia. Nie czuł się z tym dobrze, gdyż wiedział, że robił coś nieodpowiedniego. Gdyby jakikolwiek nauczyciel wtedy go przyłapał, zapewne aparat zostałby mu skonfiskowany i oddany dopiero w momencie zakończenia przez niego edukacji w Hogwarcie.

Gryfoński sposób usposobienia dodał mu jednakże pewności siebie w swych działaniach oraz podejmowanych decyzjach. Ukrywał się ze swoim nowym hobby, a album z własnoręcznie wywołanymi zdjęciami trzymał głęboko ukryty w kufrze.

Może i nie zachowywał się zbyt mądrze… a tym bardziej odpowiedzialnie, jednak był dzieciakiem. Kimś, kto wykorzystywał swój młody wiek w każdy możliwy sposób. Tutaj, tłumacząc, że nie wiedział o niemożności wchodzenia przez uczniów na dany teren. Tam, wyjaśniając, że zgubił drogę do dormitorium, dzięki czemu jego ulubiony profesor odprowadzał go do Wieży Gryffindoru, tuż po ciszy nocnej (co Colinowi dawało poczucie, iż znajdowali się na romantycznym, wieczornym spacerze).

Zawsze znajdywał usprawiedliwienie na swoje delikatne łamanie regulaminu szkolnego oraz zasad moralnych i społecznych. W tamtym czasie była to jego nowo zdobyta umiejętność, którą codziennie szlifował. Nikt nie podejrzewałby w końcu głupiutkiego gryfona o ślizgońskie podejście do spraw i działań, za które się brał.

Czuł się nieograniczony przez nic, nikogo. Jak gdyby mógł do woli cykać fotki swoim idolom. Już wtedy czuł, że przez kilka lat pobytu w Hogwarcie dorobi się całkiem sporego archiwum.  _ Prywatnego _ archiwum, bo nigdy, ale to nigdy i z nikim nie miał zamiaru się dzielić swoją  _ sztuką. _ Może i była ona odrobinkę niepokojąca, ludzie mogliby go nawet posądzić o bycie stalkerem… jednak czy się tym przejmował? A gdzie tam! Czerpał ze swoich osobistych zbiorów wielką satysfakcję i samospełnienie, kiedy podczas złego dnia, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na parę zdjęć i jego humor od razu się poprawiał. Dzięki albumom nie musiał również martwić się o to, że za często męczył Harry’ego oraz Gilderoya w świecie rzeczywistym. Momentami zapominał, czy danego dnia już podchodził do któregoś z nich i zagadywał, czy też nie. Niby był młody, jednak bardzo rozkojarzony.   
  


Po jego pierwszym roku jednak Gilderoy Lockhart zniknął, po czym Colin po wnikliwym dochodzeniu dowiedział się, że czarodziej przebywał w Szpitalu Św. Munga. Słyszał, jak profesor Flitwick mówił, że jego przypadek był nieuleczalny.  
  


Dlatego też nie spodziewał się, że po opuszczeniu Hogwartu, usłyszy w Proroku tą jedną, tak bardzo nierealną wiadomość.

Pewien zagraniczny Mistrz Eliksirów pracował nad znalezieniem antidotum właśnie dla przypadku Gilderoya!

I ta jedna informacja doprowadziła do tak wielce...

**Author's Note:**

> Drugi rozdział już "niedługo".


End file.
